Sexual
by 11X.d
Summary: No matter how much sex is different with each person and no matter how much passion goes into it Neji prays there’s some meaning behind it all.


A/N: this is a little drabble to say of Neji's perverted mind. It may be a little OOC. I wrote this fairly quick after a gush of inspiration came to be about well...sex with the wrong woman/man. Well thank you for clicking on "Sexual" and please do enjoy. And this has some similarities with my other story "Metamorphasis", but it's not major. You'll be able to get it without the need to read it. But I would appreciate you reading of Metamorphasis. Well, now ON TO THE STORY!

Summary: No matter how much sex is different with each person and no matter how much passion goes into it Neji prays there's some meaning behind it all.

Neji now knew how different, unique, and how sensational sex can get. It heightened his emotions, took all of his passion, and rampaged his body with godly sensation. Almost with any woman if felt good. Even though her face was a little rotund and slightly pig like, even if she had a scar across her belly, it felt good anyways. After all do you eat a pig judging on how good-looking his face is? It's the same with women; do you fuck a woman because she is merely pretty? No, you fuck her because she has a way of relieving your stress. Although a pretty face would be nice, sometimes beggars can't be choosers.

But there was that certain percentage of woman that Neji had a dislike of sleeping with. In the more shallow physical appearance area people that are way out of age with him, with awful physical disabilities, people who smell too much, people much too overweight and much more, oh yes also his wife and cousin, Hanabi.

There was no doubt Hanabi was a beautiful young woman. She had an oval face carved into perfection, a petit and cute nose that was sturdily built, and small graceful lips that curved into a grin once in a while, eyes beautiful in its white, pearly glory. And her hair. God, he loved her hair. It was soft and silky, just the right length and it looked so right as he ran his fingers through it. Her body was fit too with sweet curves, well built stomach muscle, slim thighs, and soft breasts. For the eyes the sex was perfect.

But being turned on by the woman you very so hate, well there's something rather distasteful about that. After all though as beautiful as Hanabi might have been that grin she possessed was much too uncanny, her captivating eyes were only used to hurt and kill, her cute nose when in wrinkled in dislike it sent vibes of arrogance.

No matter how good she may look during sex, this still was the girl that activated his curse seal when she ticked off about a small thing, the one who annoyed him till no ends as a child, and been one of the center of his hatred. But still every time something stressful came his way, every time she came to him at night seeking comfort, every time he just felt the sexual desire pumping through his veins he couldn't help but against his will go to her.

Because no matter what, the cute nose that sent vibes of arrogance was still cute, her beautiful eyes used for pain and kills were still beautiful, the grin was so fitting for her face, and her hair was silky and soft as ever. In the end, she was beautiful, and open to him.

Hanabi was open for him, ready for him to take, and always there, she wasn't like Hinata and Ino. Hanabi was near perfection to men's eyes and feel.

As sweet and loving Hinata may be in life and as much she is like that in bed, he couldn't help but be loving back when all he needed was that moment of free passion in the air. The passion he desperately need at times.

The habits of their sexual ritual were quite simple and straight-forward like husband and wife. After a night of being intimate, Hinata would wrap that soft blue kimono around her self and bring in some warm tea. He would brush his hand over her ear and smile a little. She would then call him 'husband', and he'd attempt to address her as 'wife'. Sometimes he would succeed and Hinata would smile. It was quite loving, and soft. Even when his head was fuzzy with sleep, and he felt ready to conk over he still sat beside her after and rubbed her hand gently. After all behind closed doors, Hinata should not be the one to undress and please him. She should not have to be his concubine. She should not be the second woman. She was much too good for that, her loving nature, her calm stature, and her gentleness should've been put to use as a wife. His wife. But instead they were wasted.

Ino and Neji were clashed too much to be any use to each other. Still they almost needed each other in bed. Because as much as Hanabi and Hinata would satisfy him he needed to feel the warm fire of Ino, and no matter how much Shikamaru pleased her she need to feel Neji's passionate touch. Ino was pretty enough, her body was a bit too thin, but he still loved to lie in that hotel room sleeping beside her with an arm draped of her naked stomach. Ino's passion should not have wilted after years of marriage life, and raising two children who were handfuls. She should not have just stuck to caring for flowers instead gone for the battlefield. She should've let her passion free then and there. But instead, she frees her passion twice a month, in a motel, with Neji after a night of lustful activities.

Neji thinks, his mind should not be clouded with such perverted thoughts.

Hanabi was like cold-fire burning and freezing everything over at the same time. He thinks back to their 'consummation of their marriage'. She was fifteen, and he was twenty-one. She was still a virgin. She was wearing the heavy wedding robes and he was too. There was a futon laid out for them with candles burning in the room. The ritual goes as they drink a cup full of sake, the man should start undressing the woman, and then undress him self, and finally after another cup of sake consummate their marriage.

As annoying as it might have been to take off all her layers of clothes he could understand exactly why men before found this erotic. It was extremely erotic actually watching her naked, folding all of their clothes in a neat pile and taking that cup of sake gently as possible even though a drop rolled down her chin and her neck in the slowest fashion.

Yet he wondered if the nights of activities meant anything? Did they? Even though the passion spilled out of him like mad, and even though he did just about anything to please and be pleased, even though he fell asleep beside them and held their hand to the long nights, even though he often _wanted_ to mutter in their ear 'I love you', did it really mean anything?

The nights of sexual activities weren't there to prove his '_undying love'_ for them; instead they were just there for enjoyment.

He could lie to himself and say they do mean so much to him and Ino/Hinata/Hanabi but he never did care so much for lies. He prays that his physical containment and his mind isn't being eaten and being clouded over by sexual activities, he prays.

But praying could only bring him so far, because it isn't long before his feet trace the steps to Hanabi's bedroom for more pleasurable activities.

And after the long night of sexual excitement, Neji lays awake blanket covering his waist and lower, and beside him his naked wife asleep with the blanket covering her body as sweat glistened almost gracefully on her. Neji stares at the ceiling and thinks, and realizes the answer.

Attachment is one thing, love is another.

Passion is one thing, but he'd be lying if he says he loves sleeping with them because it's them he's sleeping with.

And as much as he convinces himself, it means something.

As much as he prays that it means something.

Neji finally realizes,

It means absolutely nothing.

A/N: i thank you for readin as far as here if you did. I hope you enjoyed it. I noticed it doesn't flow comletely well, please do excuse that. I was much to excited to post it today. I have had writers block for sometime now you see, and writing a full story made me quite happy. Now do a writer a favor, and click that review box and give me some feedback! Flamers are welcome and reviews and appreciated.


End file.
